


Ты (не) знаешь

by FantikBantik



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, pining Harvey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Ты не можешь понять, зачем это сделал. Зачем нанял его.





	Ты (не) знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> внезапная зарисовка бессмысленная и беспощадная. Очень внезапная.
> 
> Написана для группы Your Personal Slash в ВК [Ссылка на пост (там гиф-сопровождение, так сказать)](https://vk.com/wall-49642467_40481)

Он смотрит на тебя этими глазами щеночка, ты думаешь уволить его к чертовой матери, потому что это бред. Как можно было вообще так рисковать? Столько лет упорной работы, игр в "докажи, что достоин", столько выпитого кофе и протертых штанов, столько битья головой о стены — ты добился всего таким адским трудом. 

А потом принял его на должность своего помощника.

Что это было? Что заставило тебя выбрать из всех соискателей именно его, того, кто даже не искал эту работу? Ты столько раз успел задать себе эти вопросы, что умудрился выбесить сам себя. Но ответов ты не знаешь. Не в этот раз.

Приехали, Харви.

А он что. Смотрит. По глазам человека, при желании, можно прочесть многое. Ты умеешь различать малейшие сигналы, ты изучил людей вдоль и поперёк, ты видишь его насквозь. Ты не понимаешь его ни на грамм.

Это ему вдруг надоело веселье в жизни или тебе стало чересчур скучно? Вы два больших мальчика. Вы, кажется, заигрались, поставив на кон всё, что у вас есть.

Ты смотришь на него, и он теряется. Он, готовый зубами выгрызать победу в делах и доказывать свою правоту, теряется, шумно сглатывает и не отводит взгляд. Всё равно, чёрт бы его побрал, продолжает таращиться своими глазищами.

Ты их ненавидишь.

Ты их видишь каждую ночь во сне и думаешь, велика ли вероятность того, что ты сошел с ума? Или, может, ты в коме? Точно. До всех этих собеседований ты просто не дошел. Тебя сбила машина или кирпич упал на голову. И ты лежишь сейчас в палате под круглосуточным наблюдением, а вокруг пикающие аппараты и цветы с записками "Скорейшего выздоровления". И это всё тебе просто снится. Больной мозг и не такую дикость выдает, тебе ли не знать. Ты видел всякое.

Он говорит. Много, по делу и просто так, чтобы заполнить тишину между вами, как будто он ее боится. Ты уверен, что он не боится ничего. Но вот с этой неловкой тишиной, видимо, вы оба справляетесь так себе. Сначала ты снимаешь галстук. Потом он выпивает целый стакан воды. Проходит не больше пары минут, и он начинает болтать.

Господи.

Ты не слушаешь, что он несет. Там и по делам наработки, и что-то про его подружку. Друг, который снова пытается что-то ему навязать, и бывшая, которая снова хочет к нему в постель. Соседка тети подруги и подорожание бензина.

Ты. Не. Слушаешь. 

На последних новостях по делу МакКэррола ты встаешь со стула, тот с шумом отъезжает и влетает в стекло.

Бдыщ.

Крепкий.

То ли стул, то ли стекло, то ли виски, который ты наливаешь себе в бокал. Да к чёрту, а.

— Иди домой.

Он хлопает глазами, открывает рот, закрывает. Хмурит брови и трёт лоб. Ему не понятно. Он такой умный и наблюдательный, но ему не понятно, что ты так бесишься, Харви? Только он никогда не спросит у тебя. Ты почти уверен, что это потому, что в глубине души вы оба всё прекрасно понимаете. Поэтому ты выгоняешь его сейчас.

Может быть, стоило бы выгнать насовсем. С хорошими рекомендациями и выходным пособием.

— Но я еще не закончил, и у меня пара вопросов по поводу... — Он начинает искать что-то в самой толстой папке. 

— Майк. — Ты прикрываешь глаза, хрустишь шеей и незаметно сжимаешь руки в кулаки. — Просто. Иди. Домой.

— Ладно, завтра. Я понял.

А можно больше никогда? Пожалуйста. Нет?

Ну, ты не особо и надеялся. Хмыкаешь на свои мысли и делаешь небольшой глоток. На голодный желудок заходит прекрасно. 

_Уходи быстрее._

Он собирает все бумаги в растрепанную кучу, бормоча что-то про здоровый сон и отпуск для особо нервных. Ты собираешь растрепанные мысли и силу воли в кулак.

Не помещаются.

Он выходит, бросив "до завтра" и аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Пара листков, выпавших из его рук, так и остаются лежать на полу.

Ты расстегиваешь две пуговицы на рубашке и медленно выдыхаешь. Берешь бокал и выпиваешь одни глотком всё, что осталось. Горло жжет, глаза слезятся, но картинки в голове, как назло, такие же яркие и живые.

Мысль о том, как ты раскладываешь его на своем столе, растворяться в виски не хочет.


End file.
